A Great Wizard
by Banana Flavored Eskimo
Summary: Harry contemplates his life and how it has turned out after defeating Voldermort and what really makes a great wizard. He needs direction and Hermione has always been there to help him.


**A Great Wizard**

 **By: Banana Flavored Eskimo**

* * *

Many people expected many great things from Harry James Potter.

Since his birth, his parents had been ridiculously proud of their son. Everything from being a great healer to the greatest chaser in the Quidditch league had been discussed among them. Anything was possible for their darling baby boy. He would be great. However, a different path was meant for that emerald eyed baby upon the reccieving of a prophecy and it was then that James and Lily Potter knew that their son was destined for something more.

Harry's childhood was the opposite of great. in fact, it could be called downright nasty. He did not know his true name until the age of five when his teacher had called him something other than _boy._ The wild haired youth was lucky to have a good meal every day, so never could he imagine he was destined to be great.

That changed with a simple letter and a lumbering man that smelled of the forest. He came into his home and announced that he, Harry James Potter, was a wizard and he was going to the greatest wizarding school in all of the world: Hogwarts.

Upon entering the wizarding world, Harry's mind had been spinning. Things he never thought in his wildest dreams were playing out before him. Flying brooms, goblins, magic wands! It was all incredibly and Harry had bene excited to embark on this new chapter of his life. Unfortunately, it was also this time he realized that he was not just any wizard, but a wizard with a great destiny before him. A great destiny that he wanted nothing to do with. Destiny's were meant for great people, not little orphan Harry James.

Hogwarts was, quite simply, magical. Ghosts, potions, spells and, most importantly, friends.

Harry never had friends growing up and it was here he met two of his greatest friends that would follow him through it all: Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. They were like night and day. Ron was laid back to the point of being lazy - it was a fine balance the redhead walked, while Hermione was borderline obsessive over rules and schedules.

He supposed the trio balanced one another out with Harry being somewhat of a mediator between the two. Ron provided that carefree outlook on life that he never had. Hermione, on the other hand was a bit more complex.

At first he thought she would be a great study partner and confidant. Someone he could go to for advice and talk to about his struggles. She was very level-headed, most of the time, and smarter than anyone he knew.

However, Hermione also provided something more. Love.

It wasn't a romantic sort of love, in the beginning at least, but a type of love that was given unconditionally and completely. The petite brunette witch was a very tactile person. She was constantly reaching out to run her fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to tidy it or simply lean into his side to give him a bonecrushing hug.

At first he was very hesitant upon receiving affection from her. His only experience with touch being the firm hand of his uncle or the sharp slaps from his aunt. He would stiffen and jump involuntarily. However, Hermione was a stubborn little thing and she wouldn't give up. In the beginning it was a small pat on the shoulder and light tug on his hair in a teasing jest. It then elevated into a comforting hand resting on top of his own, squeezing lightly in encouragement.

It was Hermione that had taught him not to fear being touched and it was with her that he felt most comfortable.

Sure he could give Ron a friendly hug and be smothered by Mrs. Weasley, but Hermione was the only one that he would actively initiate physical contact with. She was his safe harbor and for that, he could not even begin to think how he could ever repay her.

Years at Hogwarts passed by in a flurry of danger, stupidity and plain luck that he was still breathing. With both Ron and Hermione at his side, he set out on a quest to fulfill his destiny and be, as Dumbeldore always said to him, a great wizard.

He succeeded in defeating the Dark Lord and graduated despite not even attending his final year of Hogwarts. And with that, he had his career planned out for him. He was going to be an Auror with Ron and continue to dive into the foray catching bad guys and keeping the world safe. After all, he wasn't that what great wizards were supposed to do?

Harry wasn't so sure.

Considering his life had been wrought with danger at every turn, wasn't it time for him to have a break?

Ron didn't think so. His on and off again girlfriend Ginny didn't agree either. They were both insistent that being an Auror and then eventually Minister was everything Harry wanted, but was it?

It was at this time he decided to consult the one person that he could always count on: Hermione.

Unlike her other two friends, Hermione Granger wanted a quiet life. She was more than content to continue her studies and conduct research with various organizations on potions, arithmacy and runes. It challenged her mentally and that was all she could ever want.

She did not join Harry on his adventures because she was seeking fame and glory - both of which she had in spades as the only female of the Golden Trio and now considered a very eleigble bachelorette. She joined Harry because he was her friend. Her best friend and she was as loyal as a Hufflepuff. She loved Harry James and would do anything to make sure he was safe. As her first and truest friend, she could not allow anything but.

So, she was a bit surprised to see Harry at her doorstep looking very lost and confused. She was slightly reminded of that eleven year old boy along the shore of Hogwarts, wondering if he should take that boat ride to a new magical life.

"Harry?"

He was fidgeting. Harry always played with the sleeves of his robes when he was nervous. "Hello My."

Hermione warmed at hearing that special nickname that only he would ever be allowed to use. My. Its as such a simple word yet held a dozen meanings between the two and it was a name that he never used in the presence of others. That name was his.

"Come in," she said as she made a lazy flick with her wand to start the kettle. She had a feeling that she would need tea for what was about to be said. A lot of tea.

"My, I don't know what to do."

Well that was a loaded question. What did he mean? "With what?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy tresses. "My life. I mean, being an Auror is exciting, but I'm tired. You know?"

"You know I do Harry. It's why I didn't join you and why Ron is still being a git about it," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Ron still could not understand why she wanted to study more when they could continue on as the Golden Trio taking out bad buys. It was also why their relationship didn't last more than a month. They were too different and he still possessed an emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Yea, but it's me. And people expect me-'

"I'll stop you right there Hero," she said with grimace.

Hero. Another nickname that she used in private with him. It started out as a joke as Harry was always called a hero by many, but when she said it, she meant it. And what was meant to be funny, turned out to be something so much more. When Hermione called him hero, he didn't wince and want to sigh in exasperation. When she called him Hero, he felt nothing but warmth and pride. Something that made him feel great.

"You've spent your entire life living for others. You played Quidditch because it was expected. You fought Voldermort because it was expected. Bloody hell Harry, you went out with that soggy chit Cho because it was expected. You, Harry James are always doing something for others and despite those things being needed at times, you deserve time for yourself," she said passionately.

Harry was stunned. She was right. Bollocks. Hermione was always right.

"I suggest you take a break. Go on vacation away from it all and then find what you love. It may take months. It may take years, but you deserve this time Hero."

"Come with me," he blurted out before he could process his words.

Hermione was stunned. It was rare that she was ever stunned. "What?"

"You heard me My. Come with me," he said more clearly this time. He meant it.

"Hero, the point of this whole soul searching crusade is for you to be alone and make decisions for yourself-"

"Bloody hell My. Come with me. You and I both know that you always have my best interest at heart. You're a researcher! You can do your work from anywhere int he world. So pack your bags and get that arse going. We're leaving," he stated as he stood up in determination.

Hermione was stunned.

Dropping to his knees, Harry reached out and cradled his face between his hands. Had her skin always been this smooth and soft?

Shaking his head he stared into her deep brown eyes. "Come with me My. If I'm going to find myself then I'll need you with me. I've never been without you and I know that when I go it wouldn't feel right unless you were right there guiding me as you always do."

The witch took a deep breath. Dear Merlin. She hated Harry because whenever he asked, she could never say no. Harry James Potter was her one weakness and she would walk through hell for this wizard. "I hate you," she said rather petulantly.

Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips across her nose. "No you don't. C'mon My. Come with me."

"What about Ron and Ginny?"

Harry frowned. Why did she always have to be responsible? "What about them?"

Hermione shook her head and leaned back from his warmth. It was hard to concentrate when he was so close. "You know Ron. He'll think we betrayed him by not inviting him along and Ginny. Honestly Harry, she can be quite stubborn about her relationship with you. If she didn't make you so happy, I would have hexed her," she grumbled.

Harry cocked his head to the side, burying his fingers deeper into her rich chocolate curls. _Was this witch jealous?_

"I'm not jealous," she said firmly with a huff.

He didn't mean to say that out loud. But now that it was out there, he decided to embrace his house and push forward. _Where dwell the brave of heart_ as the hat said.

"My," he said softly. "What do you have to be jealous about?"

Hermione blinked a few times. Was her seriously asking her this? Were they really going to talk about this? Now?

"My?"

Fine then! He asked! "You, Harry James, are far too exasperating for your own good. You're moody to the point that I want to throttle you at times and you have this damn hero complex that makes you rush headfirst into danger! It's a bloody miracle that you're still alive and have all of your limbs!"

Harry regarded the fiery witch calmly. She usually started off like a raging inferno, but give her time and she'd cool down into a warm ember.

Tyring to pull back, she found herself caught. Harry had a tendency of tangling his fingers in her impossible hair. Why? She had no idea, but it was working against her at the moment. It was hard to stay angry with the wizard when he looked at her like that? She hated and loved those green eyes of his. Damn you Harry Potter!

"Are you done My?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. The audacity. Was he patronizing her!?

Harry firmly placed his hands agains the base of her neck and gently massaged the tense muscles beneath. A sound akin to a purr escaped her lips and he grinned. He loved it when he made this wildcat purr.

"My, you're everything."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was what now?

"You, My, are all I need. If I am to go on some soul searching quest, I'd probably end up brooding in a seaside shack somewhere. You keep me grounded. You make sure I'm not an emotional sod. You, My, are all I need."

The brunette took a deep breath. How could she reply to that?

"Since I was eleven, we've never really been apart. You are my one constant in my life and I am not going to do this without you. I could, but I don't want to," he stated.

"Crookshanks…"

"Really My? That cat has been lazing about your parents home in Perth gorging on fresh fish and far too much attention from your mother. He's fine."

"My research," she tried to protest again.

"Again, you can do that anywhere in the world."

"Ginny will-"

"Fuck this witch," he said with a growl that may have caused her to gush a bit in her panties. Gripping her by the base of her neck firmly, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips heatedly against her own.

Harry was lost. Why hadn't he done this sooner? He really was a dunderhead like Snape said. Had he known that Hermione kissed like this, tasted like this, he would have claimed this witch years ago.

Dear Circe could this wizard kiss. She had entertained idea's of snogging this boy when she was younger, but she had pushed her feelings aside. They had a dark wizard to kill and Harry was always too hung up on Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley to notice bookworm Hermione Granger.

Well he was noticing now and judging from that hard bulge pressing incessently against her leg, he was definitely noticing her.

Hands running down her sides, he grasped her waist and marveled at how small this witch really was.

He had always known Hermione was short, but he never realized how petites he truly was. She had an attitude bigger than the Atlantic and her magic alone wove around her in a cloud of potent energy, but feeling his hands cup her waist and almost meet at the middle made him realize that this powerful little witch was also very delicate.

"Bloody hell witch. Have you always been this petite?"

Hermione took a staggering breath as Harry decided to lick and lavish the column of her throat in wet kisses. "I'm 5'1" I'll have you know," she stated breathlessly.

"You're mine that's what you are My. My Own."

Despite being a very modern woman, there was something primal about Harry's possessiveness.

Harry, being a young boy that never had anything of his own, was very careful with his things. He never let anyone borrow his books, parchment or even a quill. What belonged to Harry was his and he rarely let it out of his sight. She was beginning to see that perhaps she now fell into that category and honestly, she could care less. She could give as good as she gets. And if she was his and he sure as hell was hers. She was also an only child and she never did well sharing.

Curling her fingers into his hair, she pulled him back sharply from her neck.

He barred his teeth as his emerald eyes flashed dangerously. "Why the bloody hell did you do that," he demanded.

"Let's get this straight Potter. If I'm going to be yours, then you sure as hell are mine. All those witches sending you their knickers wanting a chance at you, they're nothing do you hear me Harry? I'm the only witch you'll ever need."

Harry laughed. Bloody hell this vixen was sexy as fuck when she was angry.

"Why are you laughing?" She said. Releasing her grip, she pushed him away.

Was she reading too much into this? Did she make a mistake.

Harry realized he needed to rectify this quickly. "No. Don't you even think that My. You're fucking fabulous and if you think I'm pushing you away you're so wrong. You're everything. EVERYTHING. Every breath I take, I take another for you."

Oh. Wow. Tears started to glisten in her eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger. My own. I didn't come here knowing that I loved you, but after tasting your lips, how could I ever go another day without kissing you? You My, are my world and the only reason I laughed is because I realized that I've been yours since our first train ride to Hogwarts. Bloody hell witch, you own me."

And she did. She really did. She was the only person in the entire world he ever felt comfortable touching. She was the only person that he sought out when he felt troubled. She really was everything.

Hermione let out a very un-Hermione like squeal as she jumped into his arms and knocked him over. She peppered kisses all over his face and laughed as she cried. And damn him to Tartarus because she was still so beautiful.

"I love you Hero."

And it was in that moment Harry realized that it was not his feats that made him a great wizard. It was right here with Hermione Granger. This is what made him a great wizard. Loving her made him great.

* * *

 **AN:** Honestly, I have no clue where this came from. I just woke up and this happened. Sometimes, you need to step back from other works and do something else to help those creative juices flow. I hope to get back to writing my other WIP's.

I like Harry/Hermione as my OTP when it comes to realistic ships (but I'll set the sails for Hermione to be a with a bad boy) and was so mad when it didn't happen. Honestly, I just can't see Hermione ever settling with Ron.

Review?

\- Banana Flavored Eskimo


End file.
